The subject invention relates to a blade holding or securing means which is particularly adaptable for use with home haircutters that can be safely used by men, women, and children for hair cutting, trimming and/or grooming.
In today's society, there is ever-increasing emphasis on consumer protection, and the safety of any device and, particularly, those which utilize potentially dangerous components such as a razor blade, must be given special attention. In recent hair cutters designed by the inventor of the subject disclosure, Abram N. Spanel, emphasis has been placed upon making relatively safe and durable cutters which are also functionally superior to previously known haricutters. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,802,712; 3,885,305; 3,885,695; and 3,855,696. See also earlier U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,717.
The subject disclosure relates to a blade holding means adaptable for use in the above types of haircutters wherein the holding means positively engages the blade so that it may not be jarred loose or otherwise dangerously detached during hair cutting operations. As disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,305, a blade clamp 12 was utilized in conjunction with slotted studs 13 which protruded through the blade and the blade clamp 12. This structure also is utilized in aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,712. As best shown in FIG. 12 of this latter patent, the supported blade engages the flat front surface of the frame member 80 while the blade clamping member 24 is moved over the mounting members 82 which extend through its rectangular openings 86. By pressing against the clamping member 24, the resilient leg portions 92 spread slightly and are held in that position by sliding the clamping member 24 to the right so that the smaller rectangular portions 88 are received within the grooves 90 of the mounting members 82. Thus, the blade 20 is frictionally held in position.
While the above design has advantages, the blade is, nevertheless, not held in positive engagement by the blade support means. If the haircutter is jarred, the clamping member may slip, thus permitting the blade to become disengaged. Also, over an extended period of time, leg portions 92 can lose their resiliency and, accordingly, the clamping action may not be as positive as desired. Furthermore, in utilizing a clamping device such as above-described, the user must exercise particular care to ensure that the blade is fully seated before hair cutting begins.